


A Good Girl Never Kisses and Tells; The story of a reverse Harem of the infamous Lady Haruno.

by Biscuits_an_Gravy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, F/M, I wrote this instead of cooking, Lemons, Multi, Reverse Harem, Seriously ...., Some fluff mostly fucking, hot and heavy, or being productive, or cleaning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuits_an_Gravy/pseuds/Biscuits_an_Gravy
Summary: Sakura is a woman of many passions. Mostly it centered around being a wholesome healer with a tendency to be violent toward morons. But what of the budding woman who has curves like a highway with no end in sight. What of the woman who loves as hard as she hits. Join me as we take a peek at the passion of a sexually active Sakura Haruno.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. The Anbu who broke the dam

Sakura wakes with the birds chirping in the early morning light. Her heart instantly fills with dread as her mind whispers; He comes home today. Sakura rubs the sleep from her eyes and proceeds to head to her shower. But her mind is stuck on this endless loop of he's here; he's come back, He's finally fucking home — Sakura groans as the cold water cascades down her naked form.

It's been over a year since Sasuke left the village in the dead of night. Year sine Sakura gave the insufferable bastard the one thing she cherished, her virginity. Although granted, she had been through a lot with Sasuke in the past years. Everything from crushing hardcore on him, to growing and maturing as Shinobi, to saving his hide in the war after he attempted to kill her. She went through all that bullshit and still found it in the depths of her agonized heart to forgive him and love him more. Yet the moment he got what he wanted, he just vanished without a word or simple goodbye. Hell, Sakura would have even settled for a damn letter of apology by this point. But no all she got was an empty bed in the morning and news of his sudden departure. Of course, Sakura was a good girl, and she waited. That was until word came around of Sasuke's exploits to replenish his bloodline. Every skank with dripping cunt made it known to the four winds just how gracious Sasuke was with his seed.

Hence Sakura's current tailspin. For months she had been seething and stewing over her freshly lite anger. She though a thousand ways to plummet the bastard. A thousand ways to scream words of venom as they spew from her parched lips. Yet as she stands in the shower and plans out her murderous rage, tears of sorrow mix with the water. At the end of her nuclear anger, a sense of hurt and sadness threaten to eat her alive if she didn't stay ahead of it.

Thus, our lovely pink-haired heroine makes a quick work of her morning routine. Afterall she had job duties to fill at the local hospital. The very idea of being so busy made the Kunoichi smile in her own right. She hurriedly dawns her usual pink shirt and black shorts attired with various bags strapped to her leg n the event of an emergency. She grabs a power bar for breakfast on the go before busting out her house in a robust manner.

The neighborhood pass's Sakura in a blur as she walks to work. For the sake of niceness, she makes out a few friendly faces before waving a settle hello. For the most part, Sakura couldn't wait to lose herself admits her work. At least then, the fading memories of a certain raven-haired boy wouldn't haunt her every waking thought. The Kunoichi smile even brighter as she skips along her way to work.

The hospital was as busy as ever for the famous Lady Haruno. The moment her slender feet hit the archway of the E.R, she's immediately called to action. There was a terrible construction incident that left many citizens damaged and broken n its aftermath. Thus, our lovely pink-haired vixen was whisked away in what shall be called her Doctor Mode. Doctor Lady Haruno experiences many things in a rapid notion which she stores mentally all for later, where she is physically able to digest all the vital information. So, by the time lunch came around, she was exhausted and starving since her power par lasted a total of three hours into her shift.

Grumbling about needing some substance, Sakura puts forth her best smile before wrapping up her last rounds before lunch. About an hour earlier, a team of Anbu had come in for their mandatory check-up. Since Sakura's Shizu has been significant and in charge, the Hokage has made it very clear all Ninja get medical check-up due to the negligence of people's egos. However, of all the Shinobi to ever come into Sakura's hospital, the Anbu were by far the worst. The fools were stubborn like boxes and bitched about their check-ups for the entire duration. They were often the ones that desperately need the care. Most would ignore vital wounds if it meant they didn't have to visit the hospital. All that blood and a sterile place of healing are what scare the poor fools the most.

Regardless Sakura makes her check-ups brief as possible, although she still manages to get an ear full of them all. By the time her last patient came across her clipboard, she was nearly ready to burst into tears of sweet relief. Eyes scanning the document before her, Sakura barges into the room with a brief,   
"Hello, my name is Sakura Haruno, and I ill be doing your check-up today. Please stand and remove your shirt- "She pauses to read the code name, "Okami."  
Sakura doesn't wait to see if her penitent complies, already fed up with the persistent resistance. She turns around to place her clipboard down before slipping on a sterile pair glove. She pops the cuff loudly to et her patient know she was turning around. However, much to her disappointment, the masked figure was still dressed and armed to the teeth. Eyebrow twitching, Sakura pulls up to her full five-foot, and five-inch height with her fist rested firmly upon her thick hips, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." She informs the wolfman before her.

The manly figure dares to tilt their head at her as if tempting her infamous rage. Sakura sighs before slamming her hand into the concert. The Anbu quivers a moment before flashing away from the rolling floor. Sakura makes no hesitation as she responds immediately by swinging her elbow back into the wolf mask at her ear. The wolf dodges, then capture her arm and twists it up into her back. Sakura twists her wrist in the wolf's grasp before getting a firm grip on his arm then with all her might she squeezes the pressure point between her fingers. There's a loud yelp as the figure behind her drops down. Sakura sighs before letting go and stepping away from the grumbling Anbu.

"Any further actions might be reported directly to the Hokage. Last warning. Now please remove your shirt for the physical exam." Sakura sighs irritated before picking up her board once more. 

From the corner of her eyes, she notes the Anbu is picking themselves up and finally removing their shirt. Sakura smiles, knowing full well she always gets what she wants. She turns around and switches glove once more, but upon her return, her breath catches in her throat. The Anbu before for her was the picture of toned muscles made from rolls with butter, mouthwatering. Although to be fair, it had been a loooonnnggg minute for Sakura. A year to be exact, she thought with amusement.

She shakes the thoughts away and approaches the Anbu, who respectfully stood before her with his hands behind his back. Just a quick feel over, she tells herself as she places her gloved hand across the Anbu's muscled chest. She then proceeds to gently prod and pokes the hard-sleek flesh of the Shinobi before her. Meanwhile, in the back of her mind, she keeps an eye out for signs of discomfort or intolerance of pain. By the time she gets to the toned end of said Shinobi, she was sure she would have to change her panties afterward.

Her hands glide softly across the span of his broad shoulders. In her mind, all she could think of was how that muscled back would look pounding into her hard and fast. Her thoughts deepen as her hands glide down the width of their back and softly caress those narrow hips that she could nearly see thrust inside her hot dripping cunt. Her hands may have lingered longer than she realized. She was only able to pull away from her thought when the Anbu look over his shoulder with an almost questioning look on his otherwise blank face mask.  
Sakura quickly withdrawals her hand as if burnt by fire. She clears her throat loudly before stating, "It seems you have no outstanding injuries. You're free to go."

She briskly walks around the Anbu and quickly hides her burning cheeks behind her clipboard. She hears a brisk ruffling of clothing, and by the time she looks up, the Anbu is n. However, for the remainder of her day, she couldn't get the thoughts out of her head. No matter how much food she stuffed in her face or how many patients she saw throughout the day, the idea of that muscled man fucking her hard followed her like a bad dream.

So, by the end of her shift later that night, she was ready t go home and masturbate until the thought of the Shinobi left her fickle brain. Humming to herself, Sakura quietly gathers her things inside her office. She mentally makes plans to destress when she gets home. First and foremost is a hot soothing shower, she thinks to herself with a smile. With all her essential items in hand, the Kunoichi finally looks up and gasp in surprise. Before her, Standing in the door was the Anbu with a wolf mask.

"Jesus, you guys are quiet. Does Lady Tsunade require my assistance?" She asks sheepishly. Sakura could already feel her cheeks heating up as her dirty thoughts from earlier that day filter into her mind.

The Anbu shakes his head no in response. 

Sakura clears her throat, "Then state your business."

The Anbu takes an intimidating step forward before cocking his head to the side at Sakura.

Confused Sakura set her items down before crossing her arms about her chest. Worry starts to ebb its way in her mind.  
"Is this about your physical earlier?" She quizzes.

The Anbu nods his head and slowly takes one step forward.

"Are you physically hurt right now?" Sakura asks.

The Anbu nods and steps forward again. Sakura goes into Doctor mode and rushes to the Anbu.

"Did I miss the injury in the exam earlier?" She asks almost hysterical as she looks over the Anbu again.  
However, the Kunoichi freezes as the Anbu pushes her up against her desk and crowds her split legs. The man forcefully takes one of her hands and places it directly on his hardening bulge.

Sakura is shocked into silence, but a small part of her floods instantly with heat and an ungodly need to be fuck. The Anbu hand carefully caress Sakura's shocked face while slowly rubbing the soft palm of their thumb over shocked lips. Sakura could feel the heat of the mask's gaze on her as she fights with herself about how to react. The Anbu, on the other hand, doesn't give her much choice of the matter. He quickly picks her up by the round flesh of her ass and sits her atop the desk. He then proceeds to remove his shirt expertly, and before Sakura could deny any of this, her hands instantly start to caress those finely tuned abs of the man before her.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Sakura mumbles out loud as her eyes devour every inch of the muscles before.  
She hears the Anbu chuckle above her. Sakura pays it the sound no mind as her thighs become moist from her burning core. In Sakura's mind, there was a tug of war going on; 

Herself vs. Her Self-conscious.

Her: Fuck it ima rip his pants off and fuck em till I scream!

Self: CHAI! You whore keep those thin mint legs close if you know what's right for you. What about Sasuke?

Her: Fuck that fool my shit is dryer than the Sand villages water wells! Although not for long...

Self: *Fist raised in outrage* You little bitch, does loyalty have no meaning to you!

Her: If loyalty was a cornerstone of our relationship, then perhaps its Sasuke who needs a refresher on the course. As for me and mine, we are horny and ready to fuck like bunnies.

Self: *scoffs before retreating to the dark side of the mind. *

Luckily for Sakura, as She debated with herself about the finer points of fucking, the Anbu had made it his mission to caress Sakura into submission. Hesitantly as she purrs from the feel of his calloused hands on her soft, supple flesh, she attempts to pull away from his mask. The Anbu quickly dodoes before swiftly pulling her off the desk and twisting her around. Sakura lets out a squeak but immediately moans as his hands roughly push past her uniform and cusp her soft chest.  
Sakura's hands grasp the edge of the desk; her ass pressed firmly into the Anbu's massive bulge. She grinds her hips to the rhythm of his hands, and before she knows it, she feels a wet lick at her ear, setting her whole body into flames. Sakura lets a moan as the fire build in her gut. Those rough but fantastic fingers suddenly pull away from her chest before roughly forcing her torso onto the cleared desk.  
Sakura lets out an off before a brief flash of panic consumes her. However, all thoughts float away as the Anbu swiftly pulls her pants down. Naked and exposed, Sakura attempt to pull away, but a firm hand on her back reassures her position. She feels a finger slide across her slick cunt before burying itself inside her hot dripping core.   
Sakura moans loudly as the Anbu works his finger in and out at a steady pace. Sakura feels her gut build wildly with an all-consuming flame, making her squirm for more. Before she knows it, she begins to arch her butt back to meet the thrust of the Anbu's expert finger fucking. The pace soon becomes faster and faster as the Kunoichi breath gets short and quick with each push. When Sakura thinks her mind is about to melt in pleasure, his finger suddenly pulls out, leaving her aching for more. She even lets out a soft groan of displeasure before something slick rubs at her folds.

Internal tug a war part two!

Her: Jesus, fuck me already!

Self: Seriously. Do you not think shit threw before you act! Like seriously.

Her: Not listening!

Self: No, shit. Don't come bitching to me when your pregnant with herpes or some shit to boot.

Her: At least it would be worth it.

Self: * face palms with one hand* I've lost her, I give up. Let's fuck already.

Her: YESSS.

With one firm thrust, he enters the whimpering Kunoichi filling her tight slick walls to the max. They both let out a moan of pleasure as they take a moment to feel the heat of each other's genitalia. Then like the hoover, if a bomb dropped on it, the Anbu roughly grabs Sakura's hip and begins to pump int her tight cunt like a wild animal. Sakura's mind blanks out as the fire in her gut becomes all-consuming, driving the weirdest noise from her throat. She feels her little coochy take the pounding as her perky tits rub the wood raw beneath her on the desk. She can feel her cheek become scraped by the various objects on the desk, but she doesn't give a damn as the fire hits a high crescendo inside her. For a split-second, Sakura sees white before a scream erupts from her throat, and the world's most earth-shattering orgasm consume her like a swift current.  
Ironically behind her, the Anbu hits his peak at the same time. However, being more of the discreet type, he lets out more of a strangled cry while sumptuously squeezing the hot Kunoichi's hip. He pumps wildly into her until they are both left panting and weirdly exhausted. Once he has filled her up, he quickly removes himself and disappears into thin air. Meanwhile, Sakura sags down to the floor, feeling as if she were on cloud nine. However, the moment quickly passes as the cold air makes her hot body shiver. At that moment, her pants at her ankle with cum dripping from her vagina with her little tits exposed to the wind, Sakura has never felt more dirty or alive in her entire life.  
Sakura quickly picks her self up and runs on autopilot. She manages to clean her self up in the bathroom attached to her office while thanking god she always keeps an extra set of clothes in her office. She makes swift work of her clean up before leaving the hospital for the night. On her way home, she tries to rationalize her actions that night. However, a more significant part of her was wondering when she could do it again. But nastier and much longer. Because although she busted hard and fast, her body was still craving the stimulation of the intimate action. Sakura sighs to herself before deciding a night's rest was; she needed to recuperate from her endeavor.


	2. The Shinobi who shook the earth

CHAPTER TWO  
The Shinobi who shook the earth

That night as Sakura lay in bed, her mind felt itself at a constant tug of war with itself.  
Self: Seriously, how fucking stupid could you be!

Her: Don't you think you're a bit overdramatic.

Self: scoffing, the nerve. For god sakes Sakura, you don't even know his name! Where he's from, or if he's also clean!

Her: If we recall those charts, I'm pretty sure there was no mention of any infections so…

Self: For god sake woman, did you even use protection!?

They both thought of the scenario, making both sides sigh with pleasure before grimacing as they realize that no protection was indeed used during the little romping.

Self: Nailed it! 

Her: Yeah, but that dick tho…

Self: * promptly smacking the heel of her hand into her face* Seriously. You could be pregnant with a bastard child of some unknown shinobi, and THIS is your reaction?

Her: *sighing wistfully* calm down it's not like we can fix the problem. I'll get checked out first thing tomorrow.

Self: Still doesn't make any of this right or safe for that matter.

Her *Anger swelling like a storm in her chest* Right? Why! Because someone other than Sasuke can give me an orgasm?

Self: Hardens her eyes as they stare each other down in a battle of wills.

Her: Because I finally allow myself to move on from his indifference, his lack of loyalty!

Self: * sighing sadly* Does loyalty mean nothing to you.

Her: *laughs bitterly* If anyone should be questioned about loyalty, it should be Sasuke. After all, where was he while I stomp on through my mundane routine. Where was his commitment when every cunt in the kingdom sang of his enormous sexual appetite!

Self: *tears misting her eyes. * You aren't the only one he hurt. 

Her: *feels short of breath and felt an icy coldness set into her bones. *

Self: Just because you're hurting over this doesn't mean I have to suffer too. Have your fun with whomever you desire, but don't put me at risk for your foolishness.

Then like a light snuffed out, Sakura feels her inner presence disappear. In the wake of the shocking moment, all Sakura could fell was a cold emptiness and self-hate to keep her company.

The next day Sakura finds her self on autopilots. Patient after a patient came and went before Sakura. However, if you were to ask for details regarding their aches and pains, she would draw up a blank. It doesn't phase Sakura much until she finds herself at her desk later that day, re-reading the same sentence for the 10th time. Sakura sighs wearily before leaning back in her chair. She takes her hair down from the knot atop her head before rubbing at her temples.

She needed to focus on the job at hand. However, the more she tried, the more her mind began to wonder. Her mind bounced from aching thoughts of Sasuke like if he was staying at the compound, has he talked to Naruto lately, has she even spoke to Naruto recently, would he eventually come to speak to her? She groans with all the energy she could muster before swiveling her chair to the window behind her. The thoughts did nothing soothe her aching heart. So instead, she recalls her lovely distraction.

At her door, there comes a loud knock pulling her from her thoughts.   
"Come in," She calls.

The door swings open as Ino comes in with as wing of her hip.  
"The hell are you still doing here!?" She bleats out with a disapproving look.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "I could ask you the same question," Sakura deflects.  
Ino chuckles before taking a seat across from her.

"Fair enough." Ino smiles, "How much longer until you're out?"

Sakura sighs while looking at the growing pile of paperwork on her desk. She was beginning to understand why her mentor took up drinking at the office.

"I don't know." She mumbles honestly.

Ino sighs before getting up and shutting the office door. She turns back around, pegging Sakura with a worried face.

"Have you heard the news?" Ino asks softly.

Sakura pinches the bridge of her nose, "Yeah, he's back."

It seemed everywhere Sakura had turned today she heard whispers of Sasuke's return. Or people were speaking of the mystery behind the man. It was all enough to Sakura up the wall and into space if she could. But all of that soon became background noise as she tried to move on with her day. Yet it seems fate had different ideas.  
Ino notes the Kunoichi's harsh response and quickly rectifies the situation.

"Well, fuck that guy. Let's go get shit faced tonight." Ino states with pride.

Shocked, Sakura looks up to her dear friend and promptly laughs. Ino's brows twitch before she rolls her eyes.

"seriously, Sakura." Ino can't help but chuckle too as Sakura's laughter turn into subdued giggles.

"When's the last time we've gone out and drunk," Sakura mentions as she sobers up.

"It been a minute," Ino replies, "Which is why we should go out tonight!"  
Sakura chuckles but sighs soon after, "I don't know pig. I still have a lot of work to be done..."

Ino rolls her eyes, "This shit can wait, billboard brow. Besides, I'm just asking for one night out. To let loose and get buck wild." Ino wiggles her eyebrows to puncture her point.

Sakura laughs as the idea starts to appeal to her. Maybe one night out couldn't hurt, Sakura thinks lightly. After all, it beats having sex with a stranger. Sakura grimaces on the inside at the thought.

"Fuck it," Sakura states loudly, surprising both parties. "Let's get shit faced!"  
Ino lets out a whoop of glee. "hell yeah!"

Hours later, the two divas found themselves going through the 'routine.' For those unaware not of the same sex, let's dive into what the 'routine 'means. So, every gang of women has this ritual they do when they get ready to go for a night of fun and debauchery. In most cases, it starts with the music; it's got to be something upbeat that makes you want to shake your booty or rub your coochie on someone. The music must reflect your intentions for the night. Once the rhythm is set, every blooded female then proceeds the pampering process; This includes shitting, showering, and shaving. Then we wind down to the small details like the selection of makeup, which correlates to the outfit picked for the nightly debauchery. Then it is deciding how you want to fight your hair to do that one thing you saw in a YouTube video. Then it is followed up many, many pictures and selfies to raise your confidence before showing off your makeover talent to the world.

Thus, we found our lovely girls dressed to kill. To the left, we have a very Sensual Ino sporting high wasted fishnets curbed around a tight leather mini skirt that followed up into silky cream top that tied behind her neck. The proactive shirt placed her ample chest on vivid display while also showing the maxim skin limit of her strong arms and toned back. To the right, Sakura found herself in a red leather dress that hugged every curve her body sought to make out. Ironically, she initially protested the outfit, claiming the swooping cleavage and tight display was to reveal for her to wear out in public. However, after much debate with Ino, she was convinced to wear it after it was mention that Sasuke never liked her in the color red. Thus, Sakura found herself sporting whore red lipstick with ruby heels and a dress that screamed fuck me from a mile-wide radius. Sakura luckily decided to keep her hair down to cover the permeant blush dusting her pale cheeks.

Off into the night, the lovely vixens go. Left and right, the two draw hungry looks and jealous eyes. Yet as they set out to the bar district of the village, they could care less of other opinions. In high spirits, they come across a place that wasn't crowded with Shinobi. It was a small place that offered decent drinks that weren't outrageous in price. As they get to settle in a corner, they begin to scoop out the site.   
Their table was set off to the right of the bar. Luckily their schedule was just the right distance from the bar and the bathroom. Plus, they were able to see the front door and monitor who came in and left. 

"You know I just might tag me a civilian tonight," Ino murmurs as she eyes the various loud, robust men at the bar.  
Sakura laughs but finds her self scanning the bar for potential later. 

However, something dawns on Sakura that she shares out loud, "Do you think they fuck the same as Shinobi?"  
Ino does a double-take of her best friend before shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

"dick comes in all shape and sizes. A shinobi is better suited for making love out of necessity while a civilian better suited for fucking because, to them, life isn't always so serious." Ino takes a deep drink before letting out a loud squeal.

Sakura jumps in surprise before noting Tenten and Hinata walking into the bar; both dames are dressed to kill as well with various skimpy outfits that made all the men stop and stare. Immediately Ino waves the duo over to join in their party. As the girls sit and chat, the drinks began to flow heavy. 

Eventually, the guys built up their nerve to talk to the pretty ladies. A group of them manage to wiggle their way in between each girl sharing space at their large table. Feeling light from the alcohol, Sakura keeps in good spirits as the guys start talking about various subjects. Eventually, the bar begins to fill up with other Shinobi looking for a night of release. Several drinks later, the girl's original company leaves and is followed by lesser unknown Shinobi; But the good company never the less.

Sakura laughs and jeers with everyone, feeling content for the moment. That was until the light, flirty conversation took an unexpected turn.  
Shinobi, number one, sitting between Hinata and Tenten, proclaims, 

"Hey, did all hear the news about that one guy?"  
The girls grow silent. The other two shinobi start to chuckle.

"Oh yeah, that bastard of the Uchai clan." Shinobi number two states, he slides closer to Ino while attempting to put his arm around Sakura. Annoyed Sakura pushes the arm away as they continue.

Shinobi number three between Tenten and Sakura snorts with disgust, "The guy gets such a hero complex; it's disgusting."

Shinobi number two agrees, "Right. This village would be better off without that bastard anyways."

All three laugh absent-minded their company's noticeable silence. Shinobi one laughs before stating, "Besides, we all know what Orochimaru's bitch boy is good for anyways."

Like a twig beneath a hunter's boot, Sakura snaps. Her fist charges fast as she quickly stood and slams it into the table before them. As the wood splinters and flies past Sakura's face, she feels mortification start to set in as the bar grows deathly silent. However, as she looks up at the   
scared Shinobi before her, as a smile of menace, crosses her face.

"Say one more word about a fellow teammate, and it'll be your face I smash next." She states coolly.

Behind her, a firm hand presses into her shoulder. She looks over and notes a faux smiling Yamato standing next to her.

"We got a problem here, boys?" He asks of the Shinobi.

They all shake their worried heads in a firm no. Sakura takes a deep breath and lets the chakra defuse from her hand. After all this time, she still found it in her heart to defend him. Because although she hated how their relationship ended, she always respected him as a shinobi. A fellow warrior who sacrificed everything for the sake of this village.

"I think I'll be taking my leave now," Sakura tell Ino before swiftly pulling away from Yamato's hold. 

The fresh air greets Sakura like a long-lost lover. The chill in the air brushes her heated cheek. As she breathes deep, she starts to calm down. People pass her by, but she fails to note anyone of importance. However, as she loses herself inside her head, another hand firmly grasps her shoulder. Took unaware Sakura responds by going on the defense and swiftly twist the arm at her shoulder. The mysterious hand quickly changes position and swivels her around. The sudden unbalance in heels causes Sakura to stumble, but strong tan arms steady her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you, Sakura," Yamato says politely.  
Sakura laughs but shakes off his helpful touch. "I appreciate the thought. Is something wrong?"  
Yamato shrugs before putting his hands in his front pocket.

"No. I just wanted to check on you to make sure everything was okay."  
Sakura smiles with appreciation. 

"I'll be fine." She chirps. Knowing full well, her hands still ached to throttle the bastard back at the bar.

Yamato eyes her for a moment and sighs.  
"Okay. I mean, it's not like your upset over Sasuke or anything." 

He notes her plastered smile, starting to grow wider with more force.  
"Or the fact he's back in town?" Yamato states curiously but intentionally.

Her smile strains with her attempt to keep her fuse extinguished. Laughing to himself and knowing how Sakura is, Yamato continues to press the subject.  
"I mean surely you're not fazed by talk of the bastard. And what Sasuke does with certain long-haired- "

"The hell is your point, old man!!!" Sakura bellows as her smile cracks into an awful looking frown.

As the pink-haired woman huffs and puffs like she is about to blow the house down, Yamato lets out a small chuckle. And us as Sakura goes to wind up for a massive tell off Yamato beats her to the punch.

"Let go train." He states with a sober seriousness that deflects the hot words on Sakura's tongue.

"Well, I'm not dressed for that occasion," Sakura states as she poses one hand on her voluptuous curve.

Yamato takes that moment to appreciate Sakura's outfit of choice. At that moment, as he follows the dip of her tight dress toward the display of skin wrapped tightly in leather, Yamato feels something starting to stir.

"well, it would be a shame if you ruined a dress like that." He mentions without a thought.  
The comment doesn't go unnoticed by Sakura, who blushes profusely. She quickly turns her head away, "Like I said- "She starts but pauses as HE comes into view.  
The man looked as he always did with long black hair caressing his pale sharp face. However, Sakura did note his body filled out more into his frame. The very same frame that pressed between two women pinning for his affection. The very sight ignites the chakra residue in Sakura's hand.

"So, I'm taking that as a yes?" Yamato comments as he notes her line of sight and flaming hand.  
Sakura quickly shakes her hand back to normal before turning back toward Yamato.

"Let's go." She replies shortly.

The two Shinobi make there way in silence to the training fields. Yamato, being dressed in a black tank top and shorts with flexible shoes, begins his warm-ups. Sakura, on the other hand, was still attempting to calm her anger down. Thus, the Kunoichi kicks her heels off and forcibly rips the constricting dress at her side into long splits. Yamato stops mid-stretch to raise a brow at the young woman. 

"A kunoichi makes the best of what she has," Sakura states as she proceeds to pull her hair up at of her face.  
Yamato nods before falling into his stance. Sakura mirrors him and waits for Yamato's cue to begin.

"hand to hand. No jutsu." Yamato states out loud. Sakura nods before tightening her fist. After all, hand to hand was her favorite combat drill.

Yamato smiles at her before leading in with a hefty straight punch. Sakura dodges it well enough, watching with intense care as the giant fist glides past her nose. Sakura captures the stray arm in the hold, forcing Yamato to closer to her tight body. She rapidly elbows his tender spot n his side until the man spins out of her grasp with an unexpected swoop of his legs. Sakura jumps up and twists behind the man as they reposition.

For hours the two lay this game of tag and dodge. Each one is gaining a little ground but never enough to declare a victor. At least that was until Sakura's mind began to wander on a certain raven-haired boy. Yamato quickly takes advantage of her weak moment and nails Sakura to the ground.   
As Sakura's back hits the ground, the win from her lungs suddenly doesn't exist. In her head, she was cursing herself for allowing Yamato to take advantage. Above her, the man stood with a smirk on his face.

"Silly little girl." He teases.

Sakura was never one for petty arguments. Thus, she slams her chakra fist into the ground next to her. As the ground rumbles, Yamato loses his footing unexpectedly, allowing Sakura to gain the advantage. However, in their sudden combat exchange, Yamato manages to pull Sakura with him to the ground. 

The two start to grapple, but Yamato manages to overpower Sakura and pin her to the ground. By now, the dust was beginning to settle over the two as they breathe labors. Their eyes meet for a moment, and that's when reality comes forward.   
Sakura was furious at herself for many reasons. Now it was because she was currently being held down by her wrist. Although, as she looked up into the warm brown eyes of Yamato, she couldn't help but blush. She was all too aware of the man's fitted from pressing into her latex outfit, causing friction in all the right places. She could feel his heavy breath as it rubs across her tender chest, making her nipples peak at attention.  
Furthermore, she could feel the weight of his groin nudged forcefully between her legs in his attempt to keep her subdued. Sakura could think straight, as a sweet heat started to fill her belly. Between the pressure at her wrist, the tingling sensation of her dressing splitting, Sakura nearly burst into a needy mess.

"Sakura." Comes Yamato substantial remark. Sakura blinks before realizing the hungry need mirrored in Yamato's eyes.

By now, Sakura lets all other thoughts flood her mind. She shakes one wrist free before slowly caressing the side of Yamato's face. His eyes shut as if he was at war with himself. Yet as Sakura's hand slowly falls to his lip, she takes one finger and traces his firm lips with tender care. When his eyes open once more, Sakura nearly gasp from the smoldering look captured in his gaze.  
Sakura's finger freezes on his hot lips as they are slowly open. Eyes connected, Yamato slowly swallows Sakura's finger in his moist mouth and sucks on it sensually. Sakura could swear she was sweating for a whole new reason.

"Yamato." She breathes.  
Yamato pulls her finger from his mouth and proceeds to lay it back down gently.

"Do you want to do this." He asks with a firm voice.  
Sakura swallows the knot building in her throat but manages a nod of her head.

"I'm rough, Sakura. If it's too much, I need you to say red for stop and yellow for a slowdown." Yamato's hand starts to knead her breast softly.

Sakura gasped at the sudden contact, but it swiftly turns into a meowl as her body responds accordingly. Eyes still locked, she shakes her head in agreement. Those callous hands peel back the top of her dress. As her tits pop out to the crisp air, Yamato's hot mouth roughly takes hers.

Suddenly Sakura was filled with an ungodly heat that threatens to fry her brain. Her hands dig into his shoulders as their tongues fight a battle of wills. Each silky appendage caressing the other int the dark, moist cave of their mouth pruning grunts of pleasure in their actions. And when Sakura feels she has hit the apex of her tolerance in this silly fight of wills, Yamato breaks from their heated kiss and latches onto her hardened nipple. Sakura gasp as the sudden cool to hot contrast before squirming with pleasure as sensation like warm ripples shoots across her chest. Moaning, she arches into his mouth, her legs reacting further up his side as her groin thrust into his.

Yamato continues to torture the Kunoichi until she begs, "Yamato, please!"

Yamato pulls up and captures her mouth in one more hot kiss. Once they break apart, Yamato swiftly releases himself before pushing Sakura's panties aside. He cups his hand beneath her mouth and commands,   
"Spit." 

Sakura shivers with lust before doing as was commanded. Yamato grins like a wolf as she takes the spittle's and strokes his hard cock. 

"I'm going to fuck you so hard," Yamato moans as he rubs the lubricated head of his cock against Sakura's folds. 

Sakura lets out a gasp and attempts to wiggle the head toward her aching entrance with her hips.  
Yamato lets out a chuckle before plunging his dick into her tight moist hole. They both let out an audible gasp as their heated groins throb with a desperate need. They are still only a moment before Yamato sets the pace with a steady thrust of his cock. In and out. In and out. He pulls his dick out just enough to where his tip is still firmly in her pussy's grasp before roughly plunging back into her weeping cunt.

Yamato repositions himself above her and holds her waist down as he continues his furious pumping. Sakura lets out a moan as her eyes roll to the back of her head. Sakura could feel a burning building sensation building in her gut, threatening to burst from her lips. It was hot; it was building faster and faster, and just when she thought she hit the climax, her world suddenly shifted. By the time she opened her eyes, Yamato had already rolled them to where Sakura had sat up on his cock as he laid back on the ground.  
There is a loud rip as Sakura's dress splits further up her thighs. Sakura doesn't pay it any mind as she slowly glides her wet pussy down his throbbing cock. She positions her hands across his clothed chest and proceeds to pump up and down. Beneath her, Yamato moans loud as his hands start to caress her breast. His rough, calloused fingers take her budding nipple and pinch it harshly as Sakura swings her hips in a back and forth motion.  
Between working his cock inside her and feeling the hot pressure in his hands, Sakura was a mess as she moans her pleasure loudly.

"Oooo. Your cock feels so good." She crows.

"Fuck yeah," Yamato moans loudly. "Come on my cock!"

Sakura lets out a loud yelp as the hot lava n her gut finally erupts throughout her body. She shouts something incorrectly as her pussy gushes with warm sticky wetness. As her orgasm cascades into a slow-motion, Yamato leans up, causing the stunned girl to wrap her arms around his neck. Using his legs for leverage Yamato begins to pump int her wildly with intent to bust soon, already having hit his limit.

Sakura being a sensitive, curled her face into his neck and let out sharp cries of pleasure as Yamato finally grunts his release. Once both were spent, they collapsed onto the ground, giggling as their orgasm faded into something lighter.  
Respectively, Yamato pulls Sakura's dress up over her exposed cleavage as they lay entangled in the aftermath. Sakura blushes.

"Thank you." She mumbles before attempting to pull from Yamato's embrace.

Yamato holds her still, "Wait."  
Sakura stops before glancing up at the man.

"Come back to my apartment with me." He says softly.  
Sakura hesitates, not sure how to feel about the request, given their sudden intimate act.

"Well. I don't know." She looks away, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.  
Yamato rubs the side of her arms, noting her is comfort.

"Come on; you can take a shower and borrow a set of clothes. I mean, I think your outfit is about done for." Yamato remarks with a smirk.

Sakura pulls back and looks down at her dress. She curses silently to herself before quickly standing up. Yamato follows suit and puts his junk back in his pants while Sakura frets over her torn clothing.  
"Ino pig is going to kill me," She says with a chuckle.

Yamato smiles. "Well, I assure it was well used." He remarks as he buttons up his pants.

Sakura plants a hand on her hips before pegging Yamato with a smile. He laughs but slowly approaches her.

"wouldn't happen to have another dress like it on hand?" She gestures to the rips alongside the dress, revealing her dirty thighs.  
Yamato eyes her proactively before shaking his head.

"I might not have that exact size, but I think I got something at my place."

Sakura laughs, "That'll work. How far to your place?"

"Not far," he replies with an incline of his head.  
Together the two set out into the night. Words of friendly comfort keep them company as they enjoy the night with each other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> SSSOOOOOOO for those who it may concern, I have not abandoned any of my works. However, I do have a tendency to write many possible outcomes, and this one didn't make the cut of my original story planning. Thus we have this and mostly because I like to write erotic fanfic. ANYways thanks for the read and hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
